


Parched (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, No Sex, apocrypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and London in a dry spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parched (a 221B)

Last summer’s dry spell was historic.

Public gardens perished virtuously. Thames Water instituted a hosepipe ban.

The meteorological drought was an apt backdrop to the real one.

 

John opened his eyes. “I'm knackered, love. Not going to get there tonight.”

I kissed the insides of his thighs and wiped the corners of my mouth with the side of my thumb.

 

For foolish reasons now lost to time, we’d slept together only somnolently for weeks. The longer we went without, the more tetchy it became to reclaim _with._ _(‘Slow down a little, maybe.’ ‘Not now, can't you see I'm working?’ ‘Hey, ow!’)_

Dr Thompson suggested we practise considering yes before saying no.

John is better at this. (Mycroft says my first word was _absolutynot,_ though this is certainly apocryphal.)

 

I squeezed his hip and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. “Turn over.”

He was nonplussed.

“Please?”

He rolled over.

I climbed on and reached for the bedside table. I sighed in contentment. He sighed, too. Long-suffering.

He twitched when the oil hit higher than expected. I kneaded his shoulders, dug the heels of my hands in, prodded gluteals with elbows.

He unspooled. He drifted off. I covered him and curled into his side.

 

There are different kinds of yes.

He was quite ready for the other when morning broke.


End file.
